


Burning Barbie Dolls

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Shards of Jade [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A new ficlet/drabble series of snippets focusing on characters childhood. Second up the Deep
Series: Shards of Jade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851484
Kudos: 10





	Burning Barbie Dolls

Kevin stole his next-door neighbour's barbie doll. He couldn't explain why he did it only that he had. Now he's sitting cross-legged in the basement melting the doll's face with a lighter.

The basement smells damp and dusty; he doesn't like the aroma, but Kevin can hide things down here. Do whatever he wants because his parents rarely come down here. And if they were to come down here, the stairs are old and creaky that he gets alerted to their presence before they see him. 

~~~~~

He sinks to the bottom of the sea. Kevin can hear his mom calling from the surface. Calm at first, they both know he can't drown. But the longer he stays underwater; the less calm her tone becomes until it's a panicky shriek.

But Kevin refuses to resurface. It isn't his fault he can breathe underwater and she can't. It isn't his fault that she has to stay up there and she can't join him here.

It isn't his fault that he's better than her. 

~~~~

Sometimes, when Kevin is bored, he likes to raid the fridge to create a weird combination snack. It drives his dad up the wall, especially when he ends up not liking something.

But when tells Kevin it's a waste of money his mom snaps "We only have what we have because of him,".

Kevin isn't sure what that means, but it always ends in hushed arguments where the only words he can out are "Vought" and "Money" and "Compound V".


End file.
